


Obsession

by sniperct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, unhinged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ahsoka tries a unique tactic as a battle distraction, the Seventh Sister gets hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> based on headcanons by @ahzoka

“Brother. Brother! Did you see that?”

Her companion rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sister, I saw that.”

“She’s _magnificent_.”

“Must we go through this again? You _do_ remember what happened with Offee, don’t you? The last time you wanted a former Jedi?” 

“Merely a setback.” ‘

“A setback?” Her brother sighed, shoulders sagging. “We lost three squads in that setback.”

“It’ll go differently this time, I promise.” The Seventh Sister tapped her fingertips together, then swung around in her seat and held up one long, pointed finger. “A jedi is rare enough these days, but one so….”

“Magnificent?”

“Yes, precisely.” Her laugh was a quick chittering sound that tended to set most people on edge. “One so _perfect _and darling…”__

__The look the Fifth Brother gave Seven was a tired one. “She very nearly removed your head.”_ _

__“I know! Isn’t it great?” She pulled her legs up under her body and rested her hands on her knees. Her voice grew progressively deeper and finished on a rumble in her throat. “But can you imagine what I can do when I get my hands on her?”_ _

__“I _don’t_ want to know.”_ _

__She gave Five a bright, toothy grin, yellow eyes flashing with excitement. “I will make her mine, Brother. I’ll make her _squirm_ in ecstasy and _moan_ in agony!”_ _

__He pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling a groan. “What is with you and your obsessions? Didn’t you break the last woman you captured?”_ _

__Waving a hand dismissively, Seven turned towards her droid. “Replay it again!”_ _

__“Ugh. That was a distraction tactic and one _you fell for_. Lord Vader will _not_ be pleased.”_ _

__Watching the holo for the thirty-sixth time, Seven rested her chin in her hand. She sighed wistfully as the miniature Ahsoka Tano kissed her mid-fight, and then kick-flipped away. “She broke my nose with that move. I think I’m in love.”_ _


End file.
